ABSTRACT The multidisciplinary Nebraska Center for Nanomedicine (NCN), established in 2008 with the Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) funding, is building a nationally and internationally recognized program of excellence in nanomedicine that combines broad expertise in material, pharmaceutical and biological sciences driven by innovative research. NCN has completed its original objectives and enhanced Nebraska's biomedical research capacity by creating a strategically linked infrastructure of strong research programs and by mentoring a cadre of talented junior faculty to independent success. In the first 9 years of funding, the NCN-funded junior faculty members obtained over $18 million in new research funds, eight NCN trainees have been tenured and/or promoted, eight new junior and senior faculty with expertise relevant to NCN were recruited to the College of Pharmacy. Our graduates have been appointed to editorial boards, serve on review panels, and have countless invitations to present seminars. This NCN COBRE continuation proposal details our plan to maintain a biomedical research center of national prominence and international recognition. The specific aims that move the NCN toward these goals are: 1) continue to expand existing research strengths through the support of collaborative interdisciplinary research and mentorship of junior faculty; 2) strengthen research capabilities, innovation and funding support for investigators affiliated with the NCN; 3) assure sustainability of scientific core facilities that are essential for the continued growth of the Center and serve the research community at large. The realization of these aims will allow the NCN to emerge from Phase III funding as self-sustaining center of research excellence in nanomedicine, with an increased capacity to pursue programmatic support through individual and multi-investigator, program-wide research grants. Through the development and clinical translation of effective nanomedicines for diagnosis and therapy for human diseases, the NCN will ultimately provide significant benefits for the health of Nebraskans and society at large.